1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera module and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there have been provided electronic apparatuses, such as cellular phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), in which a camera module is incorporated.
A camera module includes a lens-barrel holding a shooting optical system, a substrate attached to the rear end of the lens-barrel, an image pickup device incorporated in the lens-barrel and operative to pick up an image of an object guided by the shooting optical system and to output an image pickup signal, and a signal processing unit provided on the substrate and operative to receive the image pickup signal outputted from the image pickup device and to perform a predetermined signal processing, and a shield case is provided for covering the lens-barrel and the substrate and providing electromagnetic shielding for the image pickup device and the signal processing unit (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-86341).